A number of integrated circuits, such as SoCs, include a variety of electronic devices that are electrically (or electronically) interconnected (or communicatively associated or coupled with one another). Some examples of such devices include, but are not limited to, memory devices, flip-flops, latches, registers and counters, and these devices hold signals in the form of binary levels such as logic ‘0’ and logic ‘1’. In order to operate in real world applications, an exemplary implementation provides that such devices are to be in a known state, such as, for example, in a logic ‘1’ state or a logic ‘0’ state.
In certain exemplary applications, a power on reset (POR) pulse is used to pre-set, or pre-reset, these devices (such as the memory devices, flip-flops, latches and registers and counters). The POR pulse is generated on-chip so as to reduce cost and achieve better performance as compared to the exemplary scenario where the POR pulse is generated external to the chip, as the POR generated on-chip tends to be free, or relatively free, from inter-module and inter-chip noise. It is noted, however, that reducing the area and complexity of on-chip circuits that are configured to generate the POR pulse may be challenging.